Boxing Queen
by Live Life - x
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Summary

_Name: Gabriella Anne Montez_

_Age: Seventeen_

"_Boxing is what I live for" –Gabriella M._

_Gabriella Montez has one thing on her mind and one thing only. Boxing. She rules West High, making her pretty much the queen. What happens if she transfers to East High and something and or someone leaks into her mind other than boxing? Will she just push it aside and focus on what she loves best, or will she go after whatever is making her lose control?_

_**Hey Guys! So I decided to leave "The Newest flower in the garden" out. I thought it was a tad too much like "Too Good To Be True". **_

_** Chapter 1 will be up as soon as "Too Good To Be True" is done. I pinky Promise! Haha. **_

_**Thanks – Kylee.**_


	2. Chapter One

Sweat trickled down her neck as she concentrated on hitting the bag as hard as she could. Gabriella has always boxed to calm her nerves, take her mind of things, and get away from all of humanity for the little bit of time she had before someone would come and take her away from the boxing arena, the one her dad had built more than eighteen years ago. Richard pressured her more than anyone. He didn't treat her like a daughter, nor did she once call him dad, it was always 'Coach'.

Seventeen year old Gabriella Anne Montez boxed because it was what she loved to do.

_Focus Gabriella!_ She thought as she tried to hit the bag once more but didn't succeed. Falling over Gabriella was exhausted and thought she was done for the day.

Gabriella got up slowly grabbing the small hand towel; she dried her face the sweat, and looked up to see why the door had just opened.

"Ella, there's a party tonight, you wanna come?" Kayah, Chad's younger sister by three years, was Gabriella's best friend.

"Yeah sure, just let me get something put away then we'll head to my house so I can shower and change, no guy will see me drenched with sweat with only my sports bra and basketball shorts on."

Both girls giggled and Kayah grabbed Gabriella's gym bag, running out of the building running toward Gabriella's green Kia KND-4 Concept of two- thousand and seven.

"How do you have such a nice car? And all I have is a red Mercury of year two-thousand?" Kayah said touching the side of the Kia.

Gabriella laughed and then sighed, "My dad got it for me because I won the finals last year. Not because I turned sixteen…which I seriously don't get."

Kayah looked up at the sky and smiled, "It's beautiful out, but hey let's get going Sharpay's boyfriend Zeke has some blind dates at the party for us I guess. And did you hear about the new guy in town? He came down from New York. Shar said he is 'yummalicious', dear god where is that girl's vocabulary coming from?" Kayah giggled at what she had said, Gabriella smiled and joined in.

It took Gabriella twenty minutes to finally decide what she was going to wear, Gabriella slowly slipped on her black skinny jeans, and quickly grabbed the purple plaid flannel Kayah had picked out, and last Gabriella slid her feet slowly into the purple pumps Kayah had gotten her for her seventeenth birthday.

"Ready?"

"Not yet" Gabriella walked over to her mirror and grabbed the necklace that was hanging off the side of it.

_Wish me luck Dei. _Gabriella put the necklace around her neck and smiled down at the small diamond heart.

"You miss her?" Kayah smiled sadly down at the heart as well.

"A lot." Gabriella touched the small diamond heart once more and sighed, "I'm ready, your car or mine?"

"Yours, it's nicer" Kayah smiled and tugged one Gabriella's hand, "Common! We don't wanna be late."

Once the girls got the part people were already drunk and lying on the lawn of the beautiful lake house that belonged Sharpay Evans.

"Guys! Y –you made it!" Sharpay slurred, walking toward them slowly.

"Hey Pay." Kayah said trying not to laugh, because Sharpay tripped over other drunken couples on the way over.

Zeke made his way over watching Sharpay carefully, "You okay Shar?"

"I- I'm good wha- 'bout you?" She slurred once more.

Zeke smirked but carefully took Sharpay into his arms leading her back to the house to be put to bed. Zeke turned before entering the house, "Coming ladies? Ready to meet your dates?"

Kayah and Gabriella looked at eachother and nodded smiling bright.

"Let's go!"

"Ditto, Ella." The girls giggled as they entered the house, it smelt like alcohol and cigarettes.

Kayah pulled Gabriella toward the alcohol table each grabbing a cup of whatever they were serving.

Both girls screamed as 'Blah Blah Blah' by Kesha came on over the speakers, Kayah smirked when she caught Gabriella looking over her shoulder at some really really tall boy, smiling back at her.

Gabriella giggled as Kayah began to dance to the song. Gabriella began to sing along to the song, Kayah following in her steps.

**Boy, wanna be a rockstar**

**Come put a little love in my glovebox**

**Wanna dance with no pants on **

**(holla) **

**Meet me in the back with a jack and the jukebox**

**Just cut to the chase kid**

'**Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is**

**I wanna be naked and you're wasted**

The girls were about to sing some more but they both got tapped on the shoulder.

"Ladies, this is Troy and this is Jace. Kayah, meet Jace, Jace meet Kayah. Troy meet my Ella, I mean Gabriella, Gabriella meet Troy."

When they both turned to look at Zeke both girls blushed because the boys had flower.

"So cheesy…" Gabriella smiled at Troy, noticing he was looking her up and down, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Its nice to finally meet you Gabriella." Troy said slowly, extending him hand for her to shake. She shook his hand smiling at him. Looking to her side Gabriella smirked seeing Kayah and Jace making out on the couch beside them.

Troy looked down to see what Gabriella was looking at; he chuckled before grabbing Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella giggled and blushed before following Troy to the back yard of the Lake House.

Troy sat in the little white Gazebo, letting Gabriella sit aside him.

"It was a little wild in there." Troy said slowly.

"Yeah…" Gabriella felt awkward.

Before Gabriella could say another word Troy's hand was sliding up her thigh.

"You're such a pig!" Gabriella screeched, thankfully she had her alcohol in her hand, she dumped the liquid on to his head and stomped off.

Reaching the sliding door Gabriella opened it up and walked straight over to Kayah and Jace, not caring whether they were kissing or not.

"Let's go, NOW." Gabriella said through her teeth.

Kayah looked up big eyed but got up, Jace got up with her standing behind her sliding his arms around her waist.

Gabriella couldn't catch it but Jace whispered something into Kayah's ear. She nodded approval and walked with Gabriella back to her car.

"What happened, Ella?"

"What do I hate more than bugs?" Gabriella said placing a hand on her hip and cocking an eyebrow.

Kayah nodded knowing she hated guys who were pigs.

Gabriella rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside: 3:42 A.M.

Gabriella looked down at her phone that had started to vibrate, it was a text from an unknown number.

_Hey, it's Troy. Zeke gave me your number… Anyways would you forgive me if I said sorry? -T_

Gabriella stared down at the text.

_No, don't text my phone anymore either. _

Before she could set her phone back down it buzzed again.

_Fine, goodnight Gabriella. -T_

Gabriella threw her phone back onto the side table and went back to bed.

**Wooo! Finally, thought I'd start this story for you. :) This time for this story I have a plot, theme and everything. I KNOW it will go wayyyy better than 'Too Good To Be True'. The Last chapter should be up in a matter of a day or two. HAPPY SUMMER! :) –Kylee.**

**Like?**

**Review?**

**Please && Thank you.**


	3. Chapter two

Gabriella's eyes opened slowly to be blinded by the sun trying to make its way through the window blinds, Gabriella threw her legs over the edge of her bed and walked to the bathroom still half asleep. As soon as she hit the shower and the warm comforting water hit her face she slowly awake even more.

Gabriella noticed her phone was lit when she saw the unknown number she ignored it, she was going to go to the gym for peace and quiet whether people liked it or not.

When she got to the gym she walked straight to her locker pushing her gym bag in as far as she could, not even bothering to close it. She slid her American Eagle zip up sweat shirt off and laid it across the locker room bench, after that she slipped out of sweat pant.

Walking toward to the bags she noticed that Jessica and Brandi had already beaten her to the good punching bags, but she didn't care as much as they thought. Gabriella decided to just lift weight until coach had gotten to the gym.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, -_

"Gabs, I know you can lift more than fifty pounds, common get more weight on that thing!" Coach yelled and then smiled down at Gabriella who smirked, because she knew she could lift more she just loved making coach yell.

"ONE, Common Gabs, TWO, Faster Gabriella! THREE — " Before coach could count some more Kayah came around the corner laughing along side someone.

Gabriella couldn't see his face because Coach was still in her way, by the time he moved she saw who it was, Zeke, Jace, Troy, and Chad.

Gabriella groaned but continued to lift the weights.

"Hey Ella you have a minute?" Kayah asked sitting on the weight bunch next to hers.

Gabriella groaned, "Yeah, I saw who your brought in so don't try and cover it up."

Kayah giggled, "You know he boxes, all he saw was a 'hot chick' lifting weights, he doesn't know its you either.."

Gabriella wiped her forehead from all the sweat and grabbed her water bottle.

"Why hello gorgeous." A voice came from Gabriella's right; he luckily hadn't seen her face so she could make a run for it.

"Hi" she coughed out, and got up and walked over to the bags.

Throwing each punch she punched harder and harder, "Woah, easy there killer" Troy said slowly before he realize who the 'hot chick' really was.

"Gabriella?" Troy looked shocked to have seen a girl like her boxing.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and kept punching the bag.

"You never told me you boxed?" Troy said still shock spread through out his face.

"Yeah well if you wouldn't have been such a pig I would have started a better conversation. Why would you think I'm easy?" Gabriella stopped what she was doing and placed a hand on her hip.

Troy looked like he was trying to come up with something to make it sound like he wasn't such a douche.

"Err… I um… Okay I have nothing to come up with. But will you give me another chance?" He asked hopefully.

"Hah, nope, now get out of here. Or at least away from my punching bag."

Troy backed away slowly; _I'll get her some way or another._

Troy just stood there for a minute, "Can't I just make it up to you?"

Gabriella could here someone calling her but she didn't bother to move because she knew who exactly who it was, she wanted to see what would happened once they met.

"Ellie, I've been looking for y – "

A tall brown haired green eyed boy had walked over and slung his arm around her shoulder, Gabriella looked up and smiled.

"Ellie, who's this?" he asked eyeing Troy.

"His names Troy, Zeke introduced us at a party…" Gabriella looked away as if not wanting to say no more.

The boy put his hand out, "Ryland, nice to meet you."

Troy looked at his hand confused but did as he did, "Nice to meet you." Troy looked down over at Gabriella who was smirking.

"Baby, since I just got back in town why don't we go out tonight… with Troy?" Ryland said slowly.

"Mmkay Ry-Ry, train with me?" She said smiling cheekily.

Ryland smiled and lowered his head and kissed her. "I've missed you." He whispered.

Gabriella giggled and couldn't help but smirk watching Troy's face fall.

"I – I guess I'll catch you guys later…" Troy said rubbing the back of his neck, and walked away.

...

Gabriella coughed at the awkward silence that filled the table, the guys wouldn't say anything and Kayah kept texting Jace.

Gabriella looked up thankful as the Waiter came to the table.

"My names Austin and I will be your server for this evening. What May I get you to drink?"

"Sweetened Ice Tea." Kayah said looking up from her phone.

Gabriella smiled and looked up at Austin, "May I get a water?"

Austin nodded and looked at Troy, "Coca Cola"

Ryland looked down at his phone and looked up, "Err, how about a water as well."

"All right, Sweet Tea, Cola, and two waters. I will be right back" He said looking back down at Gabriella.

Troy couldn't help but notice that he kept looking at her funny. He got up and walked over to the counter to where Austin was.

"You seriously think you have a chance? Good luck, She's a boxer same as the boyfriend. I wouldn't mess with her. Don't even look at her or expect getting your ass kicked." Troy said sternly before walking back to the table watching a confused Gabriella and an astonished Kayah; Ryland looked oblivious.

Austin came back to the table keeping no eye contact with anyone, "Here you go."

He placed the glasses on the table and didn't look where he had placed them.

"And what would you like to eat?"

"I'll have the steak and baked potato with a side of salad." Gabriella said still looking down at the neatly decorated menu.

"I'll have the same." Troy and Kayah said in unison.

Ryland looked up from his phone then down at the menu, "A Steak and a salad."

And with that Austin walked away quickly putting the orders in.

...

The night had been long full of laughs and random conversations; mostly about boxing.

"Hey, I have to go to a meeting. See you later Ellie." Ryland said all too quickly making Troy wonder.

Ryland rushed quickly out of the restaurant; got into his car and drove off.

"Brie, I'll give you a ride home, see ya later Kayah." Troy said getting up.

"But but I want to bring Ella home."

"No, she's coming with me."

. . . . . . . . . .

"What the fuck was that!" Gabriella yelled as she sat on the passenger side of Troy's sleek black Audi.

"Watch this" Troy said following that what looked to Gabriella, Ryland's car that stopped in front of a small white house.

Gabriella was about to say something else but stopped when she saw a tall blonde walk out of the house and kiss him, _her_ boyfriend! Gabriella looked away broken hearted, she needed to be strong so she didn't cry.

"Take me home." She said in a hoarse voice.

…

**Hey guys, **

**What do you think about Ryland?**

**Is Gabriella and Troy getting somewhere?**

**What do you think should happen?**

**Review**

**Like**

**Thanks. :)**


	4. Chapter Three

Gabriella didn't want to wake up, hopefully everything last night was all a dream and she could get back to her supposedly perfect relationship with Ryland.

Gabriella noticed her phone was lit and saw that Kayah had sent her a text

_U okay? Last night, Troy told me what happened. –Kay._

Gabriella sighed; she knew it was never a dream.

_Yeah I'm okay I just need to get to the gym to calm my nerves; If I see Ryland he'll be my punching bag for the day._

Gabriella quickly got up and took a shower, once she was done she got dressed and decided to jog to the gym.

….

Gabriella walked in and at that very second regretted it; Ryland was there already boxing Jace.

Gabriella watched as Ryland threw a punch toward Jace's stomach, making Jace make an _oof _sound. Gabriella flinched but continued to watch. Jace punched Ryland in the face and punched him some more. Once Ryland hit the floor Gabriella cheered for Jace. Ryland looked up confused, with a bloody lip.

Gabriella smirked and walked away. Seeing Troy walk in she walked straight over to him and pulled his face to hers.

Troy wanted to like the kiss but pushed her away, "Gabriella don't; you're just doing that to get revenge on 'Ry-Ry'."

Gabriella felt embarrassed and lost; she crumpled to the floor crying into her hands. Troy didn't like seeing a girl cry so he kneeled down and took her hands from her face; he gently placed them in her lap, he looked up and smiled at her, he took the sleeve of his sweatshirt and wiped what was left of the tears on her small soft face.

Gabriella smiled back weakly and got up slowly; Troy took her hand and led her out the door. The moment would have been perfect if Ryland had not seen the whole thing and had followed them out of the gym.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend; get your hands off her." Ryland yelled, grabbing Gabriella's arm and pulled her to his chest, "Ellie, what's wrong?"

Gabriella shoved his arm away and walked back over to Troy, "You're what's wrong. Who the hell is that tall blonde from last night, huh?"

Ryland was astonished, "What do you mean by 'that tall blonde' it was just me, you, Kayah, and Troy."

Gabriella let out a laugh, but it wasn't the sweet laugh Troy had loved since he met her at that party.

"Troy and I followed you; I guess you wouldn't notice a car slowly passing by while you were sticking your tongue down her damn throat." She said threw her teeth.

Troy just stood back watching the couple, or ex's.

"She was just…she was the one who was all over me!"

Gabriella let out a laugh again and stepped forward, "Try again." She whispered hotly, "We're over so don't call, text, or email. Don't forget to delete my number from your phone either. I guess the past three years of our relationship was a waste."

Troy's eyes went wide, _Three Years?_

Ryland stepped forward, "Listen here you little bitch, this relationship is over when I say it's over."

Gabriella took one more step and smiled, "Its over." With that she punched him as hard as she could, he stumbled backwards and finally fell over, Troy punched him some more.

"You should _respect_ women more." He whispered into Ryland's ear. Ryland nodded in pain and rolled onto his side.

"We're not done there, Ry-Ry" Troy said, "Say sorry to Gabriella."

Gabriella looked down at Ryland and put a hand on her hip, "I'm waiting."

Ryland looked up and grunted, "I'm sorry, Gabriella."

She shook her head no, meaning she'd never forgive him for throwing something so… something so big away.

Walking away a tear slid down her cheek but was caught by Troy's thumb; he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car, she lay he head on his shoulder and let a few more tears fall.

"He's not worth it Gabriella…" Troy said softly.

She nodded and felt calmness over come her, and fell asleep.

….

Gabriella awoke to a dog barking, _Where am I? _She thought.

"Sammy, shut up!" Came a strong whisper coming from somewhere in the room, in which she was in, it sounded like Troy's voice.

Gabriella hadn't noticed she was lying in a _bed_, so soft and comfortable; she could lay there for hours. It smelt like him, oh it smelt good; it was her new favourite smell.

Gabriella rolled over and looked around; blinking a few times. When she looked over she saw Troy laying on the floor with a black lab laying next to him. She lay back quickly and looked up through her eyelashes. He was looking at her, but what was in his eyes? Sympathy? Love? She couldn't place it.

Gabriella knew one thing and one thing only.

She had a little secret.

…..

**Short I know. But I'm soo tired, I've been up very early for the past few days. **

**Whatcha think? **

**What do you think Gabriella's secret is?**

**Review? **

**Like?**

**Thankerss. :D –Kylee.**


	5. Chapter Four

**+Troy's POV**

As he looked over he noticed Gabriella's breathe was no longer in a rhythm, meaning she was awake, he knew she was spooked she was in _his_ bed. He got up slowly from the floor and sat at the edge of the bed. Gabriella's eyes opened and looked at him curiously.

"I – I have to go…" She said slowly.

_Don't go _I thought.

I nodded and got off the bed, "I'll drive you home."

Gabriella smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Her hair was all over the place but I like it, it's new. She looks cute when she yawns; she looks cute when she's curious. Gabriella's eyes had started to wonder around my room. Slowly she started to pull the soft covers off of her small petite frame; she placed her legs at the edge of the bed and got up.

"Ready?" I said looking down at her.

"Yeah…" She said looking everywhere else but at me.

As we reached the car I couldn't help but look at her features. Perfect is an understatement, she was more than that, and I couldn't place it.

Gabriella waited for him to unlock the car; once he did so she got into the seat, still not looking at him, as if he was invisible.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at me with a sad look, but she obviously didn't want me to know she was still sad about _him. _Gabriella shook her head no and continued to look out of the car window.

Reaching out I couldn't help but take that piece of hair out of her face and place it behind her ear, she looked over at me and smiled weakly, and turned away again.

….

Gabriella smiled at Troy once more and got out of the car; he looked back at her and smiled sadly.

"Goodnight Brie."

_Brie? Did he just give her a nickname? _Gabriella couldn't help but smile at her new nickname and walked away.

Gabriella looked down at her phone and saw an incoming call from Kayah.

"Hello?"

"_Come to a party with me."_ Kayah said.

"Bu –"

Gabriella's phone beeped at her, she looked at the screen and noticed Troy had tried calling her. Before she continued to talk to Kayah her phone vibrated showing an incoming text. From Troy.

Gabriella was debating whether to look at the text or ignore it. She decided to look at the text:

_You know I haven't left yet. –T_

Gabriella giggled as she responded to his text: _Stocker much, Bolton? _

After that he never replied.

Gabriella almost forgot Kayah was on the phone.

"_Hello? GABRIELLA?" Kayah called loudly._

"I…Sorry. Text."

"_I'll be there to pick you up in about 10 minutes" _Kayah hung up.

Gabriella ran over to her closet and slipped on short shorts with a sky-blue cami, running over to her shoe selection she grabbed her favourite silver flats.

Walking into the bathroom she looked at her messy curly hair, quickly she bumped her hair and put it up in a cute up-do. **(On Profile.)**

…

"I needed a drink!" Gabriella giggled as she downed her fourth kiwi-strawberry wine cooler.

"Woahhh, slow down there Ellie"

Gabriella looked up wide eyed, Ryland? What the hell was Ryland doing here?

Kayah got up quickly and pushed him away, "Get out of here, Ryland. I mean it, GO."

Kayah had drank a few more than Gabriella so she was a little unstable, but for being a little tipsy she was doing pretty good, with no slurring, or falling over.

"Oh now, drunkie, why don't you just go back to drinking?" Ryland said taking a swig of his beer.

Gabriella got up and walked away.

Kayah followed her quickly grabbing two more Wine Coolers in the process. Gabriella sat down next to the pool putting her bare feet into the pool, digging into her big carrying bag, she grabbed out a small white box that she only used when she needed to be calmed from something stressful, and in this case, she needed it. **(Gross Habit!)**

Taking the small white stick she put it to her mouth and took a small purple lighter she had stashed at the bottom of the purse/carrying bag.

Inhaling the toxic fumes she calmed and looked over to Kayah, and exhaled. "Gimme one." She said reaching for the wine cooler.

"Ella, that's illegal" Kayah said sternly, but started to laugh along side Gabriella.

"Cheers." Gabriella said giggling, holding up her bottle.

Kayah reached for the box and took one, doing the exact same steps Gabriella had done moments before.

"Why? Why do you guys smoke 'Cancer Sticks'" A voice called from behind them

Taylor McKessie.

"Tayla!" Kayah called bubbly.

Taylor giggled and sat next to Ella who had taken another puff of her cigarette. Looking over Taylor grabbed the stick and threw it in the water, "You know you don't need it."

"And for you young lady," Taylor said pointing a finger at Kayah, "What do you think Chad's going to think when he sees his little sister smoking and drinking?"

"Jus cause you dating Chad does- doesn't mean you can be m…my mother." Kayah slurred.

Gabriella giggled and took a swig of her drink and looked over at Kayah who had gotten up to dance to 'Now Your Gone' by Bass Hunter.

Gabriella got up, took the last sip of her drink and threw the bottle into the pool, she walked over to Kayah and started to danced.

"This is going to be a long night." Taylor said slowly.

Looking over she noticed Gabriella and Kayah had fallen, both giggling.

Taylor saw Ryland from the corner of her eye and smiled, unaware that he was no longer with Gabriella. Looking over she saw Kayah and Gabriella stripping, getting ready to jump into the cool pool water.

Ryland grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Gabriella's nude body; giggling Gabriella looked up and kissed his cheek, not knowing who he was.

….

**Troy's POV … Sort of.**

He had gotten a call from a drunken Kayah saying she couldn't find Gabriella.

Troy walked into the house seeing drunken teens all over, making out, knocked out, or outside skinny dipping in the pool.

Walking up the stairs he saw a girl in the bathroom with her head in the toilet, looking closely he noticed the dark skin and the same necklace Gabriella and Kayah had both been wearing.

Troy walked over to the girl quickly, taking a cold wet towel and dabbing it all over Kayah's heated face, pulling from his grasp Kayah's head went back to the toilet.

Looking in all the rooms Troy could not find Gabriella, one room left and if she wasn't in there she wasn't at the party anymore.

Opening the door Troy gasped to see an unaware Gabriella and Ryland atop of her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Troy yelled, grabbing Gabriella from his grasp, holding her in his arms, bridal style.

"Tr – Troy?" Gabriella whispered.

"Brie? It's okay Brie" Troy cooed.

Ryland got off the bed and punched Troy square in the jaw.

Placing Gabriella gently in the chair next to him, Troy walked over to Ryland and repeatedly punched him in the stomach, kicking him to the ground, and he spat in his face, "DO NOT come near Gabriella anymore, or I WILL call the police, because I know you're not the age you say you are."

Ryland quickly got up and ran out of the room.

"Troy?" Gabriella whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay Brie." Troy said picking Gabriella once more and removing the hair out of her face.

…

Once to the house, Troy slowly placed Gabriella in his bed and ran to get a cool washcloth, with that he gently dabbed Gabriella's face. Leaning over Troy kissed her forehead.

He knew he was starting to _care_ and_ love_ Gabriella more.

….

**A/N: Oh Garshy! Troy cares and loves Gabriella? **

**What do you think? Truthfully?**

**Tell me. I wanna know.**

**What do you think should happen? **

**Review?**

**Like?**

**Gracias – Kylee.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"_You can't catch me!" the little girl called to her older sister, who she adored. The older Montez sister giggled some more and ran after her younger sister._

"_Gabi!" Dei called laughing, following her little sister into the hall full of family portraits._

_After looking some more Dei giggled when she saw little Gabriella in front of her mirror trying to put make-up on like her._

"_Gaberella!" Dei giggled some more miss pronouncing her name on purpose. _

"_Dei-zee" Gabriella giggled looking up at Dei._

_Dei sighed looking down at Gabriella, picking her up and placing her on the dresser. Looking through her make-up Dei pulled out a light pink eye shadow matching Gabriella's pink flower sun dress. Gently putting it on Dei smiled at her little sister, "Now you look ten instead of eight!" Dei giggled placing Gabriella back down on the ground._

…_._

Gabriella woke up gasping for air, she was sweating and crying.

"Hey, what's wrong Brie?" Troy said concern forming on his face.

Gabriella wiped her forehead and shook her head, "Nothing."

Troy knew it wasn't 'nothing' but he wasn't going to push it.

Gabriella sat up quickly, regretting it, the room spun, falling back her head hit the big soft pillow.

"Woah." She said closing her eyes placing her arm over her face.

"Aspirin? Tylenol? Advil?" Troy asking, holding up each bottle.

"Two Advil," Gabriella said slowly reaching for them, "Water please?"

Troy nodded and quickly got up; getting a glass of cold water. Coming back into the room he chuckled silently seeing Gabriella lying on her stomach now with a pillow over her head.

Gabriella heard this and lifted the pillow a bit, "What?"

Troy shook his head and sat at the edge of the bed.

Gabriella looked at him and smiled, "Give me a ride home?" Troy smiled back at her with adoring eyes.

…

Kayah smirked when she saw Gabriella lying in her bed with the shades down.

"Hang over?" Kayah laughed, "May I lay down? My head's pounding."

Gabriella mumbled something; Kayah grabbed the pillow from atop of her head and laughed, Gabriella also had a cool washcloth on the back of her neck.

"What happened last night?"

"Well, if you don't remember right I was also out of it, BUT I got a call from Tay wondering what happened with you, Troy, and Ryland. I asked her what she meant and she said Troy carried you out of the house, but Ryland had run out of the house earlier holding his stomach. So, I'm guessing Ryland did some dumb ass move, making Troy pissed, beat the shit out of him, and carried you to safety? I have no clue, I'll ask Troy later, if you don't want to?" Kayah said taking a huge breathe after words.

Gabriella shook her head no and put her head back under the pillow; Kayah grabbed the blankets and lay next to Gabriella, both falling asleep.

…

Gabriella woke up with Kayah still asleep beside her, to a knock at her door.

"Sweetie, Ryland's here!" Maria said excitedly like she always did, she loved Ryland.

"I don't wanna see him." Gabriella said lying back down.

Maria's smile turned to a frown, "Why not? You know what, I'll just tell him to come up."

Gabriella got up quickly walking down the stairs standing in front of Ryland she frowned, "What do you want?"

Ryland looked down at her and smiled, "You don't remember last night? Before your friend came and took you?"

Gabriella shook her head no and opened the door, "Out, or I'll call the police. Now." She said pointing out the door.

Ryland shook his head and walked out, "Just wait…" He muttered.

Gabriella wanted to lie down because she was becoming dizzy. Gabriella looked down at her phone and stopped breathing. She had forgotten that _it_ was today! Gabriella slid down the hallway wall slowly and laid her head in her hands. "Today, six years ago." She mumbled into her hands.

Maria knew it was today but she didn't want to break in front of her daughter. Maria looked away wiping the single tear from her cheek, heading toward the kitchen she decided to bake something to take her mind off _things._

Kayah had known that day very well and knew not to say anything about it. She was the only reason Gabriella was still here. Gabriella had wanted to move away from the town that held all of the sadness and the memories of that day, but she knew if she left she'd leave all of the great memories as well.

Kayah stopped at the bottom step and looked down at a now teary eyed Gabriella. Gabriella looked up noticing the energy in the room change, "Why do I hurt so badly?" She blubbered before crying more into her hands.

Kayah sat beside Gabriella and began to rub her back, "You know it wasn't your fault." Kayah whispered.

Gabriella looked up; her mascara had begun to fall with the tears, leaving streaks of black along her cheeks.

"Why didn't I stop him?" She said closing her eyes and quickly opening them to keep from that day coming back.

"…Because you didn't know." Kayah said looking away blinking the tears that threatened to fall.

Gabriella put her head back into her hands, "But he-" Gabriella's heart broke some more every time she thought about it. Gabriella cried harder and harder until standing up and walking straight to her room, a frantic Kayah following close behind. Gabriella walked over to her walk-in closet and dug through an old box she hadn't looked through in years. Gabriella found what she was looking for she walked over to her bed and sat down, looking down at it she rubbed her thumb across the soft fuzzy surface. Kayah looked down at it and let another tear fall.

Gabriella took the fuzzy picture album and flipped through it until she found the picture she wanted to rip apart.

Ripping it down the middle, she screamed letting more tears fall, "I hate you! I hate you so much!"

Kayah sat there looking at the photo with him in it, Gabriella and Dei standing next to him with smiles on there faces, she only saw Dei and Gabriella now, he was ripped out of the picture.

Letting the small pieces fall Gabriella crumpled to the floor crying into her hands once more.

"I hate him so much." Gabriella said through her tears.

Kayah got off the bed and let Gabriella's head lay on her shoulder. "It's okay, it'll be okay." She cooed.

…

**A/N: Well, what happened six years ago?**

**Who's **_**he**_**? **

**And what's **_**It**_**?**

**What do you think?**

**Review?**

**Thanks! (: **

**-Kylee.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Kayah looked down at a now calmed Gabriella who was wiping her face. Picking her up, Kayah moved the hair out of her face. "Common Ella." She said leading her toward her bed.

Looking around in Gabriella's bathroom, Kayah grabbed an Advil bottle and the water bottle sitting on the counter. Kayah walked back into Gabriella's been to find Gabriella sitting up holding her face in her hands once more. Looking up Gabriella smiled to see Kayah had known exactly what she needed at the moment.

Taking the pills Gabriella swallowed; looking at Kayah, "Hand me my purse."

Kayah did as she asked and knew what she was going to do, handing her the purse Kayah smiled weakly.

Gabriella nodded her head and took the purse. Opening the French doors to the balcony she took a deep breathe.

Reaching into the purse she grabbed out the small white box and took out the small stick.

Holding it to her mouth she lit the cigarette inhaling the toxic fumes, exhaling Gabriella closed her eyes. "I miss her." She said opening her eyes and taking another puff.

Kayah grabbed a cigarette herself and lit it. "I know."

"He had no right!" Gabriella screeched, inhaling once more, taking a deep breathe she looked over at Kayah, "Hunter had no right." She whispered to herself, but Kayah had heard her. Kayah held her breath, Gabriella never mentioned his name. Gabriella noticed she stopped breathing so she tapped her back.

"You –" Kayah took a breath, "You said his name."

Gabriella nodded inhaling before putting the cigarette out, throwing it in to the road.

Turning around Gabriella walked into her room.

"I'm going for a walk."

…

Walking into the cemetery Gabriella stopped in front of the one she had been looking for.

"six years…" Gabriella sat next to the stone tomb, "Twenty-two years old, you would have been. We all miss you. _I_ miss you." Wiping a tear away Gabriella smiled and rubbed the name on the tomb.

..

Humming Maria placed the cookies on to a platter, "Ella, want a cookie?"

Just as Gabriella was closing the front door she could smell chocolate chip cookies, "Yeah."  
Sinking her teeth into the cookie she smiled, "Thank you."

Noticing her phone had begun to ring she ignored it knowing who it was. Troy.

Clicking 'ignore call' she continued to chew the soft cookie before running up the stairs locking herself in her room.

..

Troy once more tried to call her but it was sent to voicemail. He sighed looking out his bedroom window. Why wouldn't she talk to him? Why had she been ignoring him? Not replying to his calls or texts. He knew she didn't like being around him so he didn't usher her. He knew in time she'd be his, his Boxing Queen. Thinking of the nickname Troy smiled slightly before trying to call once more. Again it went straight to voicemail.

"_Hey, it's Gabriella I can't get to my phone so leave a message!"_ Her voice rang with happiness, and giddiness.

Smiling from hearing her voice he waited for the beep.

_Beep._

Hanging up, he had nothing to say, well he did but he didn't know how to say it. How could he tell her she was constantly on his mind even though they met almost a week ago? How could he tell her she was adorable in every way? How could he tell her he was beginning to _like_ her? Troy looked down at the hardwood floor, petting Sammy. Sammy looked up nuzzling Troy with her snout , Troy smiled briefly before looking away… thinking of _her_ of course.

..

"Elle? Will you please tell me whats bugging you?" came soft voice coming from the balcony… she hadn't notice Kayah hadn't left yet.

"Wait wait wait, never mind don't answer that I know the answer."

"Spring breaks over starting tomorrow, then its back to West High." Gabriella sniffled, "Then I'll barley see you. Why do you have to go to East High?"

Kayah smiled and rubbed Gabriella's shoulder, "Because my parents placed me there, just like your mom placed you at West High." Gabriella nodded, "I know."

"You know Troy keeps calling and texting me?"

"Have you talked to him?"

"No…" Gabriella sighed looking around her room.

Kayah looked down at her hands then back at Gabriella, "Something fun will come up, I promise."

Gabriella nodded again. "I hope."

..

_Monday – West High_

Gabriella smiled as Kacey and Sandy came to her side hugging her.

"Why hello gorgeous!" Always so bubbly Sandy smiled her sweet smile at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled at her and waved. "Yup. Hi." She said with a smile… forced.

Kacey sprang forward giving her a death grip hug pulling back her face lit, "OH MY GOSH! So I heard that Jayden said that Maria is pregnant with Jason Marooe's baby, what a slut!"

Gabriella looked away not interested in the rumors, looking down the hall she noticed the other person she talked to when she was down.

"Gabs? Did you hear me?" Sandy said poking Gabriella in the arm.

"What? Huh?" Gabriella said looking at Sandy again.

"I said Sadie is having a party this weekend, wanna come?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yeah sure." She said before walking off towards the person who always made her smile and laugh when she was having bad days.

"B!" a tall sandy haired boy with light hazel eyes, tanned, toned, smiled down at Gabriella, lifting her up into a hug.

"Camden," Gabriella sighed into his chest, "I've missed you."

Camden chuckled letting her go, "Missed you too B."

As they walked to class they caught up on what they did their spring break, each saying sorry they didn't get the chance to hang out. Gabriella just hadn't looked up to see eyes watching her every move.

Looking away the person walked down the hall smirking, "Bitch'll pay." A rough voice had said.

Camden leaned down and kissed the top of Gabriella's head. "Your hair smells good." He said chuckling.

"Thanks. So did you here about Ryland and me? We broke up."

"Really? I mean really? That sucks…" Camden blushed a bit looking away scratching the back of his neck.

Grabbing Gabriella's hand they walked down the hall laughing some more about a small yet stupid joke.

Reaching Homeroom Camden sat behind Gabriella playing with her hair, making her giggle in the process.

"Hey B?"

Gabriella turned around giggling some more, "Hmm?"

"Is anything bugging you? I mean this morning before you saw me you looked sad… alone."

Gabriella stopped giggling before looking down at his desk.

"Yesterday." That's all it took before Camden realized by what she had meant.

"Oh b…" he said softly before grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Gabriella blushed and took her hand back. Turning around she noticed Sandy staring at her.

She waved at Gabriella and turned at the teacher started talking about what would be happening in that week.

..

_Gabriella squealed as Dei kept tickling her on the stomach. Squiriming out of her grasp Gabriella ran to the kitchen giggling loudly. Dei laughed as Gabriella hid under the sink, thinking Dei had not seen her._

_Dei looked around the kitchen acting as if she hadn't seen where Gabriella hid._

"_Gaber-Ella!" She called laughing as she heard some soft giggles._

"_Dei-Zee"Came a soft whisper._

_Dei pretended to jump and looked around 'scared'._

"_Gabi, come out?"_

_Gabriella quietly got out from under the sink and tackled Dei to the floor._

"_GOT YOU!" She squealed. _

_Dei giggled and began to tickle Gabriella once more._

…

**So, who do you think that stranger was in the hallway?**

**What do you think about Camden?**

**What do you think about Gabriella's West High 'Friends' Sandy and Kacey?**

**I have something planned and I HOPE it goes over well. (: **

**Im super sorry for updating late this time! I hope all of you have an AMAZING Fourth of July. (: **

**Review? **

**Thankerrsss –Kylee.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

_Time: 5:46 a.m._

Gabriella's breathe was heavy, she needed to hydrate once she got home after her run, hearing some tapping off feet behind her, she turned looking around and saw no one, she just didn't look closely.

Getting into a slow steady jog again she heard foot steps behind her catch up, quickly turning around she almost screamed,

"Camden!" she giggled, "Why do like scaring me so much!"

Camden chuckled before jogging over to her and slipping his arms around her giving a big hug.

"Your face is adorable when you're scared."

Gabriella looked up at him confused before hugging him around the waist, it seemed to be the only place she could reach since she was 5'4" and he was about 6' something.

"Come on shorty." Camden said grabbing her hand, leading her toward the small park not far from her own house. Gabriella giggled, letting go of his hand running toward her favourite thing there.

"Serious? A teeter-totter?"

Gabriella giggled once more before sitting at one end as he sat at the other. Gabriella watched intently as he talked animatedly about sports, especially about the swim team.

Camden was one of her favourite guy friends, who made her happy when she was down. He understood her. They've known each other since fourth grade ever since he knocked her down on the playground. She, to him was his secret crush, best friend, the only person he'd go to jail for.

..

Walking into the school he was looking for one person, and one person only, Gabriella Montez.

Walking down the halls he got stares and whispers behind his back.

'_Why is that college guy here again?'_

'_I heard Gabriella was dating him' _the girl who had said that earned a snarl from Ryland.

"Where's Gabriella?" He shouted.

Everyone stopped and stared.

"Over there…" Came a soft voice, from a freshman he was guessing, pointing toward some lockers, and sure enough Gabriella, hand in hand, with some tall guy he had no idea who it was.

"Gabriella… Nice to see you again." He growled.

She looked up from the notes her and Camden were just discussing, "Why are you here!" she whispered / yelled.

"I told you pay back. And as you heard pay backs a bitch. I told you it'd be soon, Right?"

Gabriella nodded slowly still not getting it, walking over to a closet Ryland opened it dragging out a pissed off Troy, blood running from his nose, tape covering his mouth and wrapped around his and feet.

Gabriella gasped quickly letting go of Camden's hand rushing over to Troy's side, who didn't seem to care if she played heroine today, he wanted to know who the fuck the guy she was just holding hands with was. He glared at the now wide eyed Camden.

Slowly she tore off the tape from his mouth, quickly trying to undo the ones on his feet until Ryland kicked him in the back, Troy's face scrunched up in pain, his eyes closed, letting a huff release from his nose.

"Little Troysie here happened to go boxing this morning."

Gabriella got up and smacked Ryland in the face, the four of them didn't know all of this was being watched by almost all of West High.

Gabriella knelt down once again undoing the tape around his hands, Troy slowly got up holding his back in pain. Taking her hand he ran down the hall, leaving a overly pissed of Ryland and Camden, Camden slowly backed before away running down a different hall.

"FUCK!" Ryland yelled before running after Troy and Gabriella.

Reaching the parking lot Gabriella quickly unlocked her care and got in, once Troy and Gabriella got in the care, Gabriella sped away from the school. Looking back she saw Ryland punching the brick building, she could tell he was cussing at himself.

…

After the whole incident Gabriella's mom had gotten a call tell her what had happened, and that Gabriella had skipped the rest of the day.

"Ella! Down here now." Maria yelled up the stairs.

Walking down the stairs slowly Gabriella stopped at the third to the last stair at the bottom.

"What?" she asked bored.

"Ella, why?" Maria said softly.

Gabriella knew that she knew about that afternoon, she just didn't want to talk about it.

"Your father and I have talked and we're sending you to East High."

Gabriella's mouth opened wide, "Wuh- Why?"

"One, your friends…"Maria trailed off before continuing, "We're moving to a new neighborhood, that's near that school and near the new building your dad had purchased for the new Boxing Arena."

Gabriella squealed before bringing her mom into a tight hug she began running up to her room to call Kayah, she had to tell her, she couldn't wait to see Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsey, and so many more people she had been missing.

….

**Okay NOW She is leaving lol, So on my last chapter I asked who the mysterious person was, it happened to be Ryland. Also in the last chapter you found out who the guy Gabriella hated with every cell in her body, Hunter. Lets see what happens to Camdens relationship with Gabriella. **

**Will Gabriella finally admit her feeling to Troy? Or will she hide it some more?**

**I had to say yes this is short, Im sorry for that. This is a filler. (: Now Now, go review! Thanks. (:**

**-Kylee.**


	9. Chapter Eight

Gabriella lay there on her bed looking up at the ceiling bleakly. Hearing a few knocks on her door, she saw Kayah slip into her room.

"Ella! You're coming to East High! Your mom told me." She said with a bright smile.

Gabriella nodded getting up slowly, before grabbing a box and slowly put things from her dresser in it. Sealing it closed Gabriella looked up to see Kayah already folding clothes and putting them in a box as well.

..

It has been two hours since the girls began to pack Gabriella's things.

Standing up, stretching her legs Gabriella sighed smiling looking up, "Thanks."

Kayah smiled and said no problem before turning around looking at Gabriella's now blank walls from the posters.

"Elle, did you know Troy goes to East High? Kudo's to him since he's new because he's now Captain of the Basketball team."

Gabriella nodded impressed.

"Kay, can I tell you something? Promise not to tell?"

Kayah nodded eager now that she said 'Promise not tell'.

…

Gabriella walked down the sidewalk gracefully giggling as Camden followed her, the two talked about old childhood memories.

"Oh my gosh, remember the mud pie incident?" Camden smirked, "I don't think your mom has forgiven me..."

Gabriella giggled some more, "She has. She just won't admit it."

"Yeah well, me throwing mud pies in the house, all over, might I add, didn't get me points for your mom to like me."

Gabriella turned, "Points? Wait what?"

Camden turned a shade of pink, "I liked you back then..but uhm don't worry that's long gone." He lied…

Kayah turned around, "Smile!"

Gabriella giggled and then smiled an innocent smile only she could pull off nicely. Not even noticing Camden was smiling but also had 'bunny ears' behind Gabriella's head. Kayah couldn't help but laugh, before turning around looking at the pictures once more.

Gabriella decided to run ahead, turning a corner before knocking into something hard. Where the heck did this wall come from?

"Oh my… Gabriella I'm soo sorry." Came a velvet voice, she had heard before.

"It's oh-" Looking up she couldn't help but get lost in his mesmerizing eyes she had secretly started to love more and more. "It's okay." She wiped her skirt. "Hey wipe my ass off?" Gabriella covered her mouth so giggled couldn't escape. Troy eyes grew wide but didn't mind, he smirked before helping wipe the grass and dirt that had clung to the back of Gabriella's skirt. Gabriella giggled before turning and hugging him before standing on her tip toes, still not able to reach his ear, she looked at Troy, he lifted her into a hug smiling.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could muster before Camden and Kayah had turned the corner, looking at Troy holding Gabriella and Gabriella whispering into his ear, before turning to the two stunned teens.

"Put me down Troy…" She said sternly, but ended up going into a fit of giggles everyone too started to laugh at Gabriella's sudden outburst.

Tory put her down slowly before hugging her tight once more.

Gabriella hadn't noticed he wasn't in a shirt and only in shorts.

Gabriella couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous body, seeing Troy eyeing her she looked away blushing.

Troy smiled before saying his goodbyes, and a whisper to Gabriella's ear "Text me later."

Camden watched as Troy's retreating body disappeared around the next corner.

Kayah secretly smiled.

"B, who was that?" Camden looked to where Troy once stood…next to Gabriella.

"A guy I met a party. He's my err boxing partner. Speaking of Boxing I have to go." Quickly jogging off Kayah said her goodbye to Camden before turning the other way so that she didn't seem to have ditched Camden as well as Gabriella had done moments before.

…

Walking into a stuffy gym Gabriella walked over to her locker grabbing out her specially designed purple boxing gloves on with the name 'Elle' stitched at the top. A 'congrats' gift from last months match, that she had won. Looking through her locker once more she grabbed out the old red gloved throwing them in the 'Extra Gloves' box. She didn't need them anymore. Stretching, Gabriella took deep breathes before standing up and walked over to her favourite bag. Punching into it she thought. Gabriella went to the gym to do one thing. Think. This was her thinking place. No one knew which is the way she wanted to keep it.

_I'm getting the feeling Camden likes me. Troy keeps finding ways to surprise me. Kayah wont tell me who sent me the flowers I had received the night before._

_One. Two. Three. _She punched even harder when it hit _four._

_Kayah has been hiding things and I want to know. _

_Troy._

_Troy._

_Troy._

_WHY DOES HE KEEP COMING BACK INTO MY MIND! _

Aggravated Gabriella punched the bag harder.

_Stupid Troy and his sweet ways._

_Stupid Troy and his gorgeous eyes._

_Stupid Troy and his amazing bod. _

_I need a plan I need one quick, I, Gabriella Montez never ever everrr fallen for some Random guy._

_That's right, he just some random Guy. Some random guy. Right._

_Agh! _

Gabriella punched the bag once more before falling over on the mat laying on her back heaving for a breath.

"Ella?" Kayah walked over to her and smirked, "What happened with you and Prince?"

Gabriella looked up, "Prince? Really Kay? I don't like him!"

Knowing it was a lie Kayah played some more, "Prince Troy and Princess Gabriella, making little princesses and princes of their own…"

Gabriella got up and tried to punch Kayah but she cut if off with a kick of her leg Gabriella stumbled back surprised.

"If you wish to fight, remember I took Karate, Tie Kwan Doe, and boxing all for four years now."

Gabriella knew that, she doesn't even have a clue why Kayah had told her.

"Get some gloves."

Kayah smirked shaking her head no. Flinging her fist it came to Gabriella stomach. Stepping back Gabriella clutched her stomach before standing up straight once more kicking and punching, of course Gabriella would know all types of boxing, it's what she lived for, and she made her father teach her it all. Kayah rubbed her shin in Pain from Gabriella's kick. Kayah threw a punch but missed as Gabriella covered her face with her gloves and ducked.

"HA, HA, HA." Gabriella taunted.

Kayah lunged forward punching Gabriella in the stomach once more before going to the floortripping Gabriella in the process. Gabriella's chest heaved up and down as she smiled up at a Kayah who now had her foot on Gabriella's neck.

"Bravo girls, Bravo."

Kayah helped Gabriella up and asked if she was okay Gabriella nodded before hugging her best-friend.

Looking over at who made the comment Gabriella smiled, and Kayah's smile got bigger.

….

**This, by far, is my favourite chapter.**

**Hmm, Tell your friends about me? I doubt it'll happen :p.. I have no confidence in my stories but I hope in the end this one happens to be an accomplishment.**

**I'm hoping to get at least 100 reviews.(:**

**Like it? (:**

**Review it?(:**

**Now a few questions:**

**1-What was Gabriella's secret?**

**2- Do you think Kayah know's a secret Gabriella doesn't know?**

**3-Who do you think this mysterious person is at the end?**

**4-What do you think of the ending? (; **

**A special thanks to once of my favourite reviewers, Midnight113 you still stick around even if the story sucks! And I appreciate it, same with Kelly. **

**-kylee.**


	10. Chapter Nine

"Hey Camden." Gabriella said running over and tackling him.

"B! Get off, you weirdo." Camden said luahing.

Kayah just sat back and watched, turning when she heard the gym door open. Turning she saw Troy. Gabriella quickly got off Camden and smiled at Troy.

"Troy." Camden nodded.

Troy nodded as well before taking Gabriella's hand and dragging her to the gym locker-room.

"Brie, tell me why you didn't answer my calls or texts a few days ago?"

Gabriella had wanted to avoid this.

"I-I uhm…I wanted to be by myself."

"Look, I saw you at the Cemetery…" Troy looked away rubbing his neck, "I went for a run and I saw you, I was about to say hey, but I could hear you crying…"

Gabriella wiped the tear that escaped the rim of her eyes, "I-" She couldn't continue, she knew she was a ticking time bomb because she held in so much…only letting little pass, Gabriella crumpled to the floor holding her face, crying into her hands she didn't notice Troy had sat next to her rubbing her arms soothingly.

"Hey, hey, Brie, it's okay…" Troy said softly before wiping the hair out of her face.

"I uhm…" Gabriella wiped her tears before hugging Troy as tight as she could before standing up and leaving a confused Troy left alone with his thoughts.

_What the hell just happened?_

…_._

Gabriella giggled as Camden gave her a piggy-back ride. Camden began to run with Gabriella still on his back, her giggles began to rise into laughter. Kayah giggled as she ran along side them.

"I want chocolate…" Gabriella mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Cam lets just go to the park…" Gabriella said with fake enthusiasm.

Kayah noticed and looked up at Gabriella with questioning eyes; Gabriella shook her head before looking away.

Gabriella jumped off Camden's back, running toward the swings. Sitting on once she began to pump her legs; making the swing move.

Sinking into her thought; the world began to disappear; everything went black.

…

**TROY'S POV**

I wanted to see what was wrong with Gabriella because I only knew her fun, happy, bubbly side not the sad, alone side. I began to walk into the park when I saw Gabriella fall off the back of the swing. When I got there Camden was already hovering over her, while Kayah was near the slide scared to even go near her.

"What happened?" I asked franticly.

Camden's eyes were wide, which I knew he didn't know anything.

Quickly picking her up I ran as fast as my legs would take me; when I finally reach the hospital people were staring at me funny.

"Young man, whats wrong?" The nurse looked around fifty years old.

"She-She blacked out…She fell off the back of a swing." I stuttered trying to hard to breathe.

A male nurse brought out a rolled out a stretcher, "Gently place her on this, we do not know if she has a concussion or not. Call the girls parents, please."

Taking her away I couldn't help but instantly want her back in my arms.

"GABRIELLA!" I called before running after the stretcher.

"Please let me stay with her." I asked the nurse, quickly looking at her name tag I looked up at her and tried to smile, "May I please go see her, Sally?"

Sally shook her head no before showing him the waiting room. I took out my cell phone and called the first person I could think of.

"_Hello?" _

"Zeke! I need you to get a hold of Mrs. Montez, and tell her to hurry to the hospital; Gabriella blacked out and may have a concussion. "

Not needing to say anything else, Zeke hung up and called Mrs. Montez.

…

"Where's my Gabriella?" A middle aged women asked the front desk lady.

The lady only shook her head and pointed toward me, I guess I hadn't noticed the phone that was near her ear and being held by her shoulder.

Maria looked at Troy, "What happened?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks, she's not losing her too.

"She blacked out…She was on a swing when it happened, thank god I was there when it happened because Camden had no clue what to do and Kayah was scared half to death."

After Troy finished he took a deep breath and looked up to see the same man that took Gabriella away, coming toward them.

"Maria Montez may I speak to you alone?"

The nurse walked a little ways away from Troy and talked to Maria quietly, "Oh thank god." Maria said hugging the man.

"She okay?" Troy asked looking up from his seat.

Maria smiled wiping the tears away, "They said she blacked out because they believe she's been starving herself. Her body gave way. She has a skull fracture, and will be having extreme constant headaches. **(A/N: I know because I had a skull fracture…they SUCK.)**

Troy looked away grabbing a box of Kleenexes handing a few to Maria, "Here" He said softly.

…..

**OMGG.(: Poor Gabiee. What happens next? You review, I post the next chapter. Be sure to go and read my new story 'She didn't Mind'. I instantly fell in love with that story, so I'm sure you will to.**

**Remember, REVIEW. (:**

**QUESTION TIMEEEE. –**

**1-Will Gabriella eventually tell Troy about her past?**

**2-Why do you think Kayah didn't do anything when Gabriella passed out? (There**_** are**_** reasons.)**

**Not as many as usual but hey at least answer those. (: **

**GRACIASSS. –Kylee.**


	11. Chapter Ten

Troy looked around before entering Gabriella's hospital room; she looked up weakly and smiled at him.

"Brie, tell me why you weren't eating, they said you haven't had food in days."  
The smile she had given him had vanished, looking anywhere but at him, she sighed. "Because,"

Troy looked at her curiously, "Because? I need reason Brie, don't leave me hanging here."

"Because, Troy, it's just because okay!" Gabriella looked up at Troy, tears flowing down her cheeks, he didn't like seeing her cry, he sat at the edge of her bed and smiled at her, wiping the tears with his sleeve.

"Tell me the reasons then, just so I can understand." Troy looked at his hands, waiting for her response.

"At least tell me why you didn't answer my texts and calls the other day." He insisted.

She looked up and inhaled, "Dei." She said quivering a sigh.

Troy looked up confused, "Day? What day?"

Gabriella let out a hoarse laugh, "No not Day, I mean Dei, my older sister Dei." She said closing her eyes, trying to make the tears disappear.

"Why Dei?" He asked rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Dei- Dei died-" Looking away she wiping the tears, "Dei died six years ago, I was thirteen, and she was seventeen, we got into a fight with our parents, because they didn't approve of my mom's brother, Hunter, taking us away for the weekend." She looked away wiping the tears once more, "We went anyways. He—he uh, was drunk, and he hid it well. He woke us up, saying we'd go for a midnight swim. Of course my sister and I said yes, we were half way there and—" Gabriella looked away and choked on a sob.

Troy held Gabriella close, "You don't have to continue."

Gabriella looked up and shook her head, "No, I want to tell you."

"We started to swerve, Dei tried to climb over the seats to get the wheel, the car started to flip, all I heard was someone's screaming, I then realized it was mine, and then I heard Dei, screaming in pain. The car did one last flip hitting a- a tree, I became conscious and called nine-one-one. Dei was barely breathing, when I had gotten to the front seat, she gave—" Gabriella cried some more wiping them away furiously, "she gave me this necklace, I don't go anywhere with it. I remember her face in pain, but she smiled at me, she tried to reassure me everything was fine, she said she loved me, before going unconscious. When the ambulance found us they took her away from me, and our uncle was repeating sorry over and over again, in sobs. I just couldn't look at him anymore."

Troy rubbed her back in soothing circles, "Its okay."

"The next day I woke up in the hospital, and my mom was in the corner crying, I couldn't understand what she was mumbling, when she noticed I was awake she ran over to my bed side sobbing into my shoulder. I asked what was wrong and why she was crying, I told her I was okay, and that Dei said everything was fine, she looked up at me and cried some more before holding and squeezing my hand as tight as she could, when she looked at me in the eye she knew she couldn't lie to me, she sighed and let out another sob, she told me Dei didn't make it, and she kept calling my uncle Hunter so many names, I don't dare repeat."

Putting her face in her hands, Gabriella couldn't hold it in anymore, she cried and didn't care that Troy saw her like this. Letting out a weak sigh she wiped her tears. "I can't stand the fact that my bastard of an uncle survived and my sister, my _innocent _sister, was taken. I would rather the accident took me instead of her."

"Will you answer another question?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded slowly before taking another hoarse breathe.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

Gabriella looked up at him and the quickly back down, "Because, I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of getting hurt, afraid of being taken advantage, I'm afraid, because I like you, and it's scaring me. I've never, ever, liked someone, nor has someone liked me for me, and not because I'm the Coach's daughter, that you have to impress."

Troy smiled down at her, "I like you too, I won't hurt you, I won't take advantage of you, and I'm not saying this because your dad is the main coach. I like you because you act innocent, I like your smile, I like that you fidget with your fingers when you're nervous, I like that you don't care what people think, I like that you're you. I love the fact that you can box, which means you could kick a guy's ass, I find it sexy. I love your confidence, I love-" Troy was cut off by Gabriella's lips.

"I like you." She giggled.

"I like you too, but a boxing queen like you needs her rest." Troy chuckled.

…

….

…

….

**So I decided to just end it here. What do you think?**

**I was going to add some more stuff, but I thought it was make the story go on and on till it's nothing,**

**The thing about Kayah is that she was scared, shocked, ect. She had to go through everything Gabriella did, when Dei had passed. Dei Marie Montez. I like it. (: Okay this is the end of it. Again, I have no confidence in my stories, so I don't think this one was as great as I thought it would be. Revew? Thank you.**

-kylee.


End file.
